Second Chance
by nesshaw
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friend since they were born. They loved each other, but none of them confessed it. Then the tragedy happen, Edward got epidemic flu and Bella was gone. One-Shot :


**Hello! this is my second story, but my first one-shot story. :D I'm still working with the first one.**

**If you accidentaly open it, read and enjoy.**

**thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Second Chance

**BPOV**

**1907**

"Eddiiieeeee" I shouted at him. I was mad with him again.

"What?" his emerald green eyes looked at me amused. His bronze hair was shining under sun. He was only six but he already knew how to annoy me.

"You hide my ball!" I accused him, he was the only one who would this to me. I loved my ball, grandma gave it to me and she passed away last year. It was my precious thing and I lost it after Edward came to my house.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so." He was grinning and started running. I tried to chase him. But God knew I had a problem with my feet. I couldn't walk properly on flat field without stumbling so I fell on my knees. It was bleeding and I started to cry. I hated Edward.

Edward quickly came to my side. His eyes were panicked.

"Bella, are you all right?" He asked concern. I didn't want to answer him. I looked away. My eyes were already red because of crying.

"Can you stand?" He asked me again. Still I didn't want to answer. To my surprise, he took my hand and turned his back to me, he placed my hand around his neck and carried me on his back. He was strong.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't mean to hurt you." He said sincerely. I already forgave him. But I was still sniffing, it would be weird if I talked. He carried me to my house. He put me on the chair and quickly took a water to clean my wounds.

We stayed silent until I finally broke it.

"You'll be a good doctor, Edward." I said smiling. He looked to me surprised. He was relieved that I talked to him.

"Of course I will." He said arrogantly, he was back to the annoying Edward. I laughed and punched his hand playfully.

"Do you still mad with me?" He asked again.

"Yes I do." I looked away.

His hand held my chin and turned my face to him.

"You have to study how to lies smoothly Bella, unless you have to forget your dream to be an artist." He teased me.

"Eddieeee!!!" I screamed, since when I dreamed to be an artist?

He closed his ears with his hands. "Just kidding Bella. What is you dream then?"

"I want to be a writer." I said proudly.

We never knew that we will never reach our dream.

**1917**

I had been best friend with Edward since child but I felt something more than best friend. Love. I was falling in love with my own best friend. How shameful.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward asked me. He was still wearing his army cloth. The teenagers in our town had to participate for war. I was worrying him so much but he always assured me and said "Everything will be okay Bella, trust me."

"I am waiting for someone who is going home today." I smiled hugely.

"Oh yeah? He is so lucky because of being waited by a beautiful girl." He teased me.

"Eddiieee!" I knew that he didn't like when someone called him with that. I was blushing. When would you stop embarrassing yourself Bella? I asked to myself

"Do you miss me so much, eh?" He winked. I couldn't help laughing. He always found a way to make me laugh.

"You wish!" I grinned.

"Do you want to have a walk with me?" His velvety voice was so smooth and his eyes were mesmerizing me. God, He was perfect.

"Um.. Okay." I said breathlessly. He chuckled quietly. He took my hand and we went outside.

"So, what are you doing when I'm away?" He opened the conversation. I realized we had been silent while we were walking. We stopped when we were in the forest.

"I'm taking care of guys whose got injured because of war." I said honestly. He looked to me, to my surprise his eyes were agony, no, jealous? Gee, you were daydreaming again Bella.

"I left you only for one month Bella and I have got many rivals when I'm home." He shook his head. I laughed nervously, what did he mean?

"Are you jealous?" I teased him. My heart couldn't control its speed. He smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am." He said smoothly, he was leaning down, his forehead touch mine. I closed my eyes. What was he doing?

"Bella? I think there is something wrong with your face, aaah, you've got many acnes." I opened my eyes. He was looking at me and tried to purse his lips from laughing. His eyes were joyful. My face was as red as tomatoes. He was teasing me again and of course he lied about the acnes. I took care of my face carefully.

"Edwarrddddddd!!!!" I screamed loudly. He was running away from me. I tried to chase him but still I hadn't learned how to run correctly. I fell again. He was coming to me.

"Déjà vu. Do you want me to carry you lady?" He asked smiling. He offered his hand by I ignored it.

"No, I can stand by myself." I said irritated. I tried to stand up but I couldn't.

"Looks like, you really need a help, Lady." He smiled crookedly. I gave up. He carried me on his back. I sighed.

When we reached home, Charlie was sitting in front of house.

"What happen with my girl, Edward?" He raised his eyebrows when he looked me on Edward's back.

"Well, she fell while she was chasing me, Dad." My parent and Edward's parent were best friends. Even Charlie asked Edward to call him and Renee, 'Dad' and 'Mom'. While I called Edward's parent Mom and Dad too. I had two great parents. I am so lucky, huh? Especially they had a gorgeous child who was always a gentleman and knew what I was thinking.

"You two are going to be a great couple." Charlie murmured quietly. Edward chuckled while I was blushing again.

"So, do you want I take care of you, Lady?" He asked politely to me after he put me sitting on a chair.

"No, I can take care of myself." I said surely. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him again. Unfortunately, my feet didn't want to obey my brain's order. I stumbled and about to fall on my face when two strong hands pulled my waist and I was landed on his chest. Really, the first thing I had to learn was how I could stop bothering Edward.

"Bella, don't force yourself." He was angry. His voice was so irritated. He released me and we sat next to each other now.

"Sorry." I said sadly. Was he tired of protecting me?

"Why do you say sorry?" He was confused. Our eyes met and I knew that my eyes were watery.

"Are you tired of protecting me? You don't have to do it Edward." _I was just your friend. Best friend._ I said honestly.

He pulled me to his chest again. He wrapped his hand protectively around my waist. My breath became uneven and of course I was blushing.

"You are so absurd, Bella. I will never get tired of protecting you. I will protect you forever." He said seriously.

He released me then. I looked into his eyes. There was no trace of humor in it.

"Do you believe me?" He asked me. I felt I was going to melt because of his voice.

"Yes I do." I smiled cheerfully.

"That's my girl." He smiled crookedly.

It was just few months I spent with Edward before the horrible thing happened. Epidemic flu spread out to our town. Edward was one of people who were infected badly. The last words I heard from him were, "I'm sorry Bella I break my promise." Then he was coma.

I was crying and running outside. I continued running until I didn't know where I was. I was lucky that I hadn't stumbled. Renee and Charlie would worry me or they wouldn't. They were infected too. It was just matter of time. I stopped. I was deep in the forest and out of my breath.

Why could this happen to us? Why? Then I was coughing hardly and blood came out from my mouth. I was feeling dizzy, I wasn't a fan of blood at all. I was closing my eyes when I noticed someone beside me.

I tried to open my eyes but my sight was getting worse.

"First rule, do not ever go out when the sun shines. Second, do not ever drink human's blood."

It was the last thing I heard before I was going to hell.

_Save me! Kill me! Please, let me free from this fire! Please!!!_ I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I could feel the fire burning my body. _I wish I could die. Please kill me._ I didn't know how many days I was burning. My heart was beating very fast, fast, fast until it slow down, slow, slow and went silent. The fire had stopped.

_Where am I? Heaven or Hell?_

I opened my eyes and shocked. I could see _everything._ The word everything couldn't describe my sight. I could see the patterns of woods, leaves and many things. I inhaled deeply, it was so fresh. I could feel the scent of the forest. The next second, my throat was burning. I was _thirsty. _What was this feeling? Right now, I wanted so much to drink _blood_. I was human, how could I want to drink blood? Was I really human?

I still remembered that the fire was burning me, I was supposed to be died. Was I died?

_Edward!_ I remembered him. Was he okay?

I was running out from the forest but I stopped. I saw the sun was shining brightly.

"_First rule, do not go outside when the sun shines." _

Who said that? Why did he say that? What was he? The next second I inhaled a scent that I wanted so much to drink it. I saw two peoples were coming to where I was.

"_Second, do not ever drink human's blood."_

I raced out far away from them. I continued running but I didn't feel exhausted. I stopped when my throat was burning. I didn't know what exactly I was, but I knew something. I was a monster. I couldn't go back to my town. They wouldn't accept me. Even _Edward_. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. The only thing I wanted, the only thing that I regretted was I never got to explain that I loved Edward so much.

**100 years later**

I wished I could sleep. It was the first thing that I wanted so much. It had been 100 years since I became a vampire. I traveled world during night to get an explanation. It took few years for me to believe that I was a vampire. One thing that I was little proud of my self, I never drank human's blood. Many vampires whom I had met laughed at my reason. But I kept my promised.

Because of not drinking human's blood at all, my eye's colour was changed significantly, from red to deep blue. I liked it, I was likely a human. I chose lamb for my food because it was easy to find. After many years of practicing, human's scent didn't bother me at all. I could simply ignore them so I had gone to high school and graduated again and again. Being a vampire gave a lot of advantages for me. I learned everything. I had earned lots of money too, so I could spoil myself if I had a bad mood.

I was just like a normal teenager who liked shopping. But I couldn't shop for long. One hour was a maximum for me. I liked to mix and match my cloth, shoes and bags. It was normal, wasn't it? After all, I had frozen when I was seventeen.

Now, I lived in small house in north Canada. I had chosen a place where it rarely shiny. It had been three years I lived here. I had to move. I chose Forks for the next place. I had a good feeling.

* * *

**Forks**

I chose to buy a house far away from the neighborhood. It was small but comfy. I decorated it into a cute house. I had bought a new car too, blue Mercedes. The first day for my high school, I regretted when I realized that my car was too eye-catching. I parked in front of office.

"Hello, are you new?" Mrs. Cope asked me kindly.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan." I still took my father's name. I missed him so much.

"Okay, here is your schedule and a map of your classes. I hope you have a good day." She smiled

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I sang cheerfully.

I entered my first class, English Literature. I was being the center of attentions of course. I tried to ignore them.

_"Wow, she is so hot!"_

_"I hope she is in my class too."_

The time was slowly passed until the lunch time came. I went to cafetaria alone. I didn't want to interact too close with human. I bought a drink and a hamburger and placed it on my table. I chose the furthest corner from the crowd. I was staring outside when someone patted my back. I nearly jumped.

"Hello, you are sitting in our regular spot." A wind-chime voice spoke to me cheerfully.

I looked up to see a pixie-like girl who is short but looked very cute with her sharp dark hair. She was a vampire. I nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, I will move." I said awkwardly.

"No you don't have to move, let's sit with us today." A blonde shaggy hair boy offered kindly.

"Yes Jasper is right, are you alone here?" Asked the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. I couldn't believe she was real. She was so perfect.

"Yes I am." I said honestly, their eyes were widened.

"Wow, I can't believe it! My name is Alice. This is my husband Jasper, and my best friend, Rosalie." The pixie-girl introduced her 'family'.

"Hello, my name is Bella." I smiled warmly. Finally, I met a kind like me. I was relieved.

"Well, there are still four people you haven't met. They are Emmet—Rosalie's husband, Carlisle, Esme and Edward." Alice continued speaking.

I froze when I heard Edward's name. Could it be? Of Course NOT! You were always daydreaming Bella. He had died long time ago. You should forget him. _But, I can't._ I sighed.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, I am just very surprised that there are seven vampires like me." I smiled.

"You have to go to our house Bella. Carlisle and Esme wants to meet you. I can see it."

"See?" I asked confuse.

"She can see future Bella." Jasper explained to me.

"_Looks the new girl is talking to the Cullens."_

"_Gee, she is so hot, I hope she is in my next class."_

"_She is weird. She is getting along with The Cullens that easy."_

I sighed.

"Looks like you are being the center of attention today, Bella." Rosalie teased me.

"I used to it. I have gone to school as a vampire for nearly hundred years." I explained to them.

"How come we never met?" Alice said irritated.

I grinned.

The school went fast. The last period ended a minute ago. I went to my car and found it was surrounded by students. I sighed.

"Nice car Bella." I heard Alice's voice but she wasn't beside me. She was by her car.

"Excuse me, may I take my car?" I asked politely. The students—mostly boys—were froze on their feet. I chuckled quietly. I finally went out and followed Alice to the Cullen's house.

We arrived fast because we drove above 100km/hour. I loved the speed.

The Cullen's house was large. It was very beautiful. I came in to the house after Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. There were a woman and a man who were standing next to a large stairs.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella." Alice introduced me to them.

"Hello Bella, I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." I froze when I realized something. I had met him, he was the doctor who took care of Edward. Did he change Edward? Of course not, silly.

"I think I have met you Dr. Carlisle." I said.

He was thinking for a while, "I'm sorry, I really forgot. Where did we meet Bella?" He smiled apologetically.

"Epidemic flu." I said shortly. I couldn't explain it. It made me hurt.

"Ah, I see, but I really forgot. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, because I am not your patient." _Edward was your patient. _

"May I ask your life Bella? I am curious." Carlisle asked me.

Before I answered his question I heard two peoples were coming inside.

"Hey, I'm back. Where's the girl?" A big guy with curly dark hair boomed cheerfully. I was very surprised because of the guy beside him. He had got tousle bronze haired, his eyes were honey-gold in colours. He froze when he saw me too.

I didn't believe what I saw. I must be dreaming. Yes, I had to be dreaming. He had died, Bella. If I were dreaming, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stare to his perfect flawless face forever. I really missed him.

"Bella, is that you?" His smooth velvety voice didn't change at all. I missed it so much.

"Eddie?" I asked disbelief. If I had a heart beat, it would race quickly now. If I could blush, my face would turn to redder than tomatoes. He was my Edward.

Edward hugged me and kissed my lip fiercely, passionately. I could feel his love, relieved and happiness. I kissed him back. I tried to convey my feeling to him.

"Edward, stop, you are making your family confuse." I pulled away from him. He laughed.

I saw everyone raised their eyebrows. Good, I embarrassed myself in front of six vampires because of Edward.

He sat next to me. His left hand was still wrapping around my waist. We were complete now. I saw all of The Cullens were happy. I didn't know why.

"So, Edward, love at the first sight, eh?" Emmet teased him. Edward glared at him playfully.

"Wow, I couldn't believe what I had just seen." Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"Can you tell us everything?" Esme asked me, she was very happy to see Edward beside me.

I told them the whole story from I ran up from hospital until today.

"You are alone for 100 years?" Esme asked sadly. I nodded. Edward murmured "Sorry" all the time.

"Why did you have deep blue in your eyes?" Carlisle was the one who noticed my odd eyes. Odd because they were blues.

"I don't know. I never drink human's blood so I think it is easily changed from red to blue." They gasped.

"You never drink human's blood?" Carlisle looked at me surprise.

"I still remembered what he said. First rule, do not go outside when the sun shines. Second, do not ever drink human's blood." I explained to them.

"Who said that?" Edward asked quietly.

"He was the one who changed me. I didn't know who it was."

I still couldn't believe that Edward beside me. He was real. His protective hand was still wrapping around my waist. I felt like it was the first time for me to breathe after hundred years.

The Cullens excused themselves. They wanted to give us privacy.

I looked into his eyes. The pair of eyes that bored into mine with joyful and love. His hand traced my face. My breath became uneven. He never did this to me. It was the first time.

"You are real." He said breathlessly. He kissed my forehead, my nose, and my lip. The last one wouldn't finish if he didn't pull away from me.

"I miss you so much." I said honestly. I rested my head on his chest. He was playing with my hair.

"Not as much as I miss you." He laughed.

Then we went silent.

"Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Will you give me a second chance?" He asked nervously.

"Second chance?" I asked confuse.

"Last time, I said I would protect you, I broke it. Now, will you give me a second chance to protect you forever?" He asked again. He was so nervous.

"Yes." I smiled warmly.

"I love you more than my life." He finally confessed it.

"Not as much as I love you." I gave him his word back.

* * *

**I know it's plain, but I like it.**

**peace.. ^^v**


End file.
